The present relates substantially to the concept of a disposable camera having instant printing capabilities and in particular, discloses An Integrated Camera Circuit including Sensor and Drive Transistors.
The following Australian provisional patent applications are hereby incorporated by cross-reference. For the purposes of location and identification, US patent applications, identified by their US patent application serial numbers (USSN) are listed alongside the Australian applications from which the US patent applications claim the right of priority.
Recently, the concept of a xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d disposable camera has become an increasingly popular consumer item. Disposable camera systems presently on the market normally include an internal film roll and a simplified gearing mechanism for traversing the film roll across an imaging system including a shutter and lensing system. The user, after utilising a single film roll returns the camera system to a film development centre for processing. The film roll is taken out of the camera system and processed and the prints returned to the user. The camera system is then able to be re-manufactured through the insertion of a new film roll into the camera system, the replacement of any worn or wearable parts and the re-packaging of the camera system in accordance with requirements. In this way, the concept of a single use xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d camera is provided to the consumer.
Recently, a camera system has been proposed by the present applicant which provides for a handheld camera device having an internal print head, image sensor and processing means such that images sense by the image sensing means, are processed by the processing means and adapted to be instantly printed out by the printing means on demand. The proposed camera system further discloses a system of internal xe2x80x9cprint rollsxe2x80x9d carrying print media such as film on to which images are to be printed in addition to ink to supplying the printing means for the printing process. The print roll is further disclosed to be detachable and replaceable within the camera system.
Unfortunately, such a system is likely to only be constructed at a substantial cost and it would be desirable to provide for a more inexpensive form of instant camera system which maintains a substantial number of the quality aspects of the aformentioned arrangement.
In particular, in any xe2x80x9cdisposable cameraxe2x80x9d it would be desirable to provide for a simple and rapid form of replenishment of the consumable portions in any disposable camera so that the disposable camera can be readily and rapidly serviced by replenishment and return to the market place.
It would be desirable to provide for an extremely low cost camera system having as great quality as possible. In this respect, the camera system, as previously proposed should include mechanisms for sensing and processing sensed images in addition to mechanisms for printing out the images on print media via a printhead system. It would be further desirable to provide for a system having a convenient and compact arrangement of components such that they can be inexpensively manufactured in an inexpensive manner so as to allow for the readily disposable form of printing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the efficient and effective operation of a print on demand camera system.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system comprising an image sensor and processing device for sensing and processing an image; a print media supply means provided for the storage of print media; a print head for printing the sensed image on print media stored internally to the camera system; the image sensor and processing device comprising a single integrated circuit chip including the following interconnected components: a processing unit for controlling the operation of the camera system; a program ROM utilized by the processing unit; a CMOS active pixel image sensor for sensing the image; a memory store for storing images and associated program data; a series of motor drive units each including motor drive transistors for the driving of external mechanical system of the camera system; and print head interface unit for driving the print head for printing of the sensed image.
Preferably, the motor drive transistors are located along one peripheral edge of the integrated circuit and the CMOS pixel image sensor is located along an opposite edge of the integrated circuit.
Preferably, the image sensor and processing device further include a halftoning unit for halftoning the sensed image into corresponding bi-level pixel elements for printing out by the print head. The halftoning unit can implement a dither operation and includes a halftone matrix ROM utilized by the halftoning unit in performing the halftoning operation.